


In His Shoes

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU, Body Swap, Freaky Friday - Freeform, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealous Evan Buckley, M/M, Pining, body switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: It all started with a guys night out....but the next morning Buck and Eddie have swapped bodies. Will they be able pretend to be the other until they figure out what’s happening?Freaky Friday(ish) based fic.Fic will share POV of both sides.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 201





	1. Swap

Sometimes your whole life gets turned upside down in a way you’d never expect, a way you’d never even imagined possible. 

Buck and Eddie went out for drinks. They weren’t drunk, but a little buzzed, and they were both feeling rather emotional.

“Sometimes I’m so lonely.” Buck sighed.

“Yeah?”

“I just go home alone to a big empty apartment. No one waiting for me.”

“Sorry. I don’t know I’ve never lived alone. I don’t know how that feels. You’re always welcome at my house.” Eddie nodded.

“Thank you.” Buck hugged Eddie rather tightly lingering before pulling away.

The bartender slid over two shots.

“We didn’t order these.” Eddie said.

“They’re on the house.” 

They both took their shot, and it was really strong whatever it was. It had a slightly strange taste to it. Suddenly the power flickered.

“I think they contain exactly what you’re searching for.” The bartender said creepily staring directly into Bucks eyes.

“Let’s go.” Buck said pulling Eddie away from the bar.

“That guy was strange!” Eddie laughed.

Soon they left the bar both got in an Uber going back to their own places.

Buck:

Eddies words swirled through Bucks mind. In theory it’s a nice offer, but it’s not that realistic. He can’t go to Eddies anytime he wants. He feels like it’s crossing a line. The line where you shouldn’t constantly get in these domestic situations when you’re already in love with your best friend.

Buck woke up with a pounding headache. Then he noticed it he wasn’t in his bed, he was in Eddies. Oh shit! This is insane.....he remembers going home. So how exactly is he here? He couldn’t have hooked up with Eddie....right? He looked down....those abs were not his, those were Eddies he’d recognize them any day. 

Buck walked to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. The face looking back was Eddie. Beautiful Eddie. This is a dream it HAS to be a dream. Buck splashed water on his face tightly closing his eyes as if when he opened them he’d be himself again. Nope, still Eddie. 

He heard the front door opening, and realized it would probably be Abuela dropping off Chris.

“Hey buddy! I missed you.” Buck said hoping he could pass as Eddie, and really hoping Abuela didn’t speak to him in Spanish because while he knew some he wasn’t fluent like Eddie.

“Dad! Did you have fun with Bucky?” Chris asked hugging Bucks...well Eddies legs.

“I sure did.” Buck smiled. “ Can you go put your bag away mijo?”

“Ok!”

Once Chris left the room Abuela shot Buck a look. 

“So did you tell him yet?” Abuela smiled.

“Tell who what?” Buck asked.

“You know!” Abuela smirked.

“I’m not following.”

“Buck.” 

“What?”

“That you love him?”

“Uhhh.”Buck blushed.

“You have to tell him.”

“Dad!” Chris yelled.

Buck looked when Chris yelled but then looked back at Abuela.

“Your son wants you!” Abuela laughed.

“Yeah I didn’t know if you wanted to talk about the Buck thing?” Buck said fishing for intel to see if he could get some more details. Although he felt like he was sort of invading Eddies privacy, but it’s gonna happen when he’s living as him.

“We’ve talked about it already, and I need to go. Love you! Bye.” Abuela gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Don’t be scared of love. I know you two have something special.”

“Love you too!” Buck smiled. 

“What do you need bud?” Buck smiled as entered Chris’s room.

“Can Buck come over tonight?”

“Yeah I’ll call him and see.”

Buck scrolled through the contacts looking for Eddies name....then it dawned on him he has to call his phone because this is Eddies phone.

Eddie:

Eddie had gone out with a plan that was to tell Buck he loves him. Abuela encouraged him a lot, but when Buck was saying he’s lonely Eddie felt like Buck might think it’s a pity I love you. So he put it off for another day.

Eddie woke up disoriented. He knew he hadn’t been that drunk, and vividly remembers being in his own bed. Why is he now in Bucks bed? Did he drink more than he thought? Was going home a dream? Suddenly he heard a phone buzzing on the internet bedside table. He scrunched his brow looking at Bucks phone with his name on the screen.

“Hello?” Eddie said in confusion.

“What the fuck is happening?”

“Buck why do you have my phone and where are you?”

“I’m at your house...also the phone is whats weirding you out? I thought it’d be the whole whatever the hell is going on...just look in the mirror.” Buck sighed.

“I don’t wanna get up!” Eddie yawned.

“Fine look down at your arms.”

“What the?? Buck why am I you?”

“You think I know? I woke up very confused. I hope Chris and Abuela are buying it’s you. He wants you...well technically me, but since you’re me it’s you-” Buck rambled before Eddie cut him off.

“Spit it out already.”

“Come over tonight. He wants Buck here and as of now you are Buck.”

“Fuck. How am I supposed to pull of being you. He’s gonna see right through us, and know somethings up.”

“Calm down Eds it will be ok. If he catches on we’ll just say we’re playing a game, or something acting like each other. I guarantee as long as we pop in a movie or something he’ll be distracted.”

“Ok. See ya later.”

“Actually you’ll see yourself later!” Buck laughed.

“Buck stop making jokes!”

“That’s all that’s keeping me sane because I feel like I’ve officially lost it. This is so weird.”

“Like Freaky Friday!” Eddie exclaimed.

“But it’s Sunday?” Buck said confused.

“Ok you need a movication when Chris goes to bed we are watching it. It’s a body swapping movie.”

“Ok bye!”

“Bye.”

Eddie placed Bucks phone on the table before getting up, and looking into the mirror seeing those beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. He was wondering what the hell was going on. Also Buck needs a shower he kind of reeks....well showering as someone else sure is gonna be a new experience especially when that someone else is Buck.


	2. Movie Night

Eddie:

Eddie stood in the bathroom staring down the shower. He needs one bad..well technically Bucks the one who needs it, but he’s currently Buck. He decided he should talk to Buck so he called him.

“It’s so weird seeing my name when you call.” Buck said.

“Can I shower?”

“Please do I needed one bad last night, but I was so tired.”

“Is it weird?”

“I was planning on showering too you kinda smell. It won’t be weird unless you make it weird.” Buck laughed. “Treat my body right.”

Eddie was really glad this was a phone conversation because his face was bright red, but it might just be Bucks body he is the one who seems to blush a lot.

“I think a simple shower will do the trick. Now don’t get too handsy with me.” Eddie joked.

“See ya later man!” Buck said.

“Bye!”

It took awhile for Eddie to convince himself to actually take the shower. Sure he’s dreamt of showering with Buck, but this was different. This is showering as Buck. 

Eddie quickly hopped in the shower. Trying to be in, out, and dressed as soon as possible....also hoping he didn’t get turned on by Bucks body which is temporarily his. Eddie took about 5 minutes and then dressed rather quickly. He stared at the reflection of the man he spends so much time thinking about. He loved his hair with out gel.....technically he is Buck right now so styling choices are his. So no gel because Buck looks exceptionally good all the time, but Eddie loves his hair with loose curls.

Buck:

Buck got out of the shower and stared in the mirror running his hands through Eddies recently grown out hair. Also Buck was so happy that Eddie hadn’t shaven in a few days. He looks so good with scruff, but lately he’s more often clean shaven. Buck had to get away from the mirror Eddie was looking way too good right now.

“Dad!! Buck is here.” Chris yelled.

“Be out in a minute.”

Buck walked to the living room. He thought seeing Eddie when he looked in the mirror was weird, but seeing himself when he looked at Eddie was even weirder.

“Chris why don’t you go find that new game I got you to show Buck.”

“Ok!” Chris said before he went to his room.

“This is weird too weird. What even is this?” Buck said.

“Don’t you know? You’re the research obsessed one.” Eddie said.

“Body swapping isn’t really on my list of expertise.” Buck hissed. “

“Are you mad at me?” Eddie snapped.

“No I’m mad at the situation. I don’t wanna be you.”

“What the fuck is wrong with being me?”

“Nothing! I Just want things to be back to normal.”

“Sorry. I’m stressed. Maybe it’s like a 24 hour thing and we’ll wake up and be ourselves again.”

“It’s ok I understand. This is your place obviously, but since for the time being you have to be at my place stay the night here?”

“I guess I have to take the couch.” Eddie laughed.

“Yeah sorry but that’s how we always do it. Don’t wanna make Chris notice any thing out of the ordinary.” Buck sighed.

“Dad I can’t find it!”

“It’s in here.” Eddie yelled going wide eyed.

“Shit!” Buck whispered.

“Bucky why did you answer.”

“Ummm.” Eddie gulped.

“He’s so competitive he wanted to answer before I could!” Buck laughed.

“Daddy you’ve been so weird today, and now Bucky is being weird too.” Chris giggled.

“What you think I’m weird??”  
Buck scooped up Chris and began spinning around.

He was having too much fun playing family and pretending to be Chris’s dad, and it really wasn’t hard at all. Pretending to be his dad was really easy because he loved him as if he were his own son. 

They were half way through ‘Lilo and Stitch’ when Chris fell asleep. Buck scooped him up and took him to his bed.

“Thanks.” Eddie smiled.

“Well as of now it’s kinda my duty, but I’m happy to do it any time.” Buck smiled.

“Ok this is weird too weird.” Eddie sighed. 

“Alcohol of any kind is needed.” Buck nodded.

“I have beer, beer, or beer.” Eddie laughed.

After they both had a beer in hand they turned on “Freaky Friday”

“Oh so running head on, and crashing into you won’t work. Good to know.” Buck laughed.

The movie continued and Buck gasped.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“The fortune cookie. The cookie is the key.”

“Buck we didn’t have fortune cookies.”

“The bartender! So the movie had a earthquake type thing happen, and the power flickered. If things aren’t back to normal tomorrow then we will go talk to him.”

“Let’s finish this tomorrow I’m exhausted.” Eddie yawned.

“Night. I hope everything is back to normal tomorrow.”

“Me too, good night Buck.” Eddie smiled.


	3. A Day In The Life Of Eddie Diaz (As Told By Evan Buckley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by the title this is how Bucks day as Eddie goes.

Buck woke up in Eddies bed......again. Clearly this was more than a 24 hour thing. He yawned  
before making his way into the bathroom. Peeing has never felt quite so strange.

Buck made his way to the living room to wake up Eddie who was currently sprawled out on the couch.

"Eddie I'm still not feeling like myself this morning." Buck laughed.

"Dude?! Stop making jokes." Eddie sighed.

"It's my way of coping."

"Ok well you need to get Chris ready and then you have a parent teacher conference after school. I will be picking him up."

"What? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just listen to what they say. Buck you're great with people. You'll do great!"

"Ok. Also you need to get to my apartment. Maddie's coming over for breakfast."

"What? Cant you cancel? How am I supposed to fool your sister? I can't cook either so there's a red flag right there."

"You can't cancel on Maddie last minute she will come over and pry to see why I canceled. As for breakfast I can help with that. Go to the bakery by my place she loves their blueberry muffins. Plus its not easy fooling Chris the kids a genius. Now hurry and go shes gonna yell at you."

"Ooooh I'm shaking." Eddie laughed.

"She can be pretty scary. So you should be."

"Whatever. I'm going." Eddie slipped on his shoes. "Now make sure Chris isn't late. The paper  
on the fridge tells you where to go for the conference."

"Bye! Have fun getting yelled at by Maddie!" Buck laughed and Eddie rolled his eyes as he exited the house.

Buck went to get Chris up but he was already almost ready.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal....unless Bucky's cooking anything he makes is so yummy."

"Sorry Bud he left, but he will pick you up from school today."

"Yay!" Chris squealed.

Buck felt like his heart could explode. He didn't realize just how much Chris wants him around. He couldn't stop smiling.

Chris quickly ate his cereal and then got dropped off at school by Buck.

A pretty curly haired woman smiled and waved. Buck did the same he couldn't have Eddie looking like an ass. No matter how much he hates the way shes clearly checking him out. Must be Ana. Buck climbed back in Eddies truck wondering what he should do until the conference. He settled on going back to Eddies where he could be himself, and not have to act like Eddie. 

Buck finished Freaky Friday. In the movie they did something selfless for the other then changed back. This was something different, but what was it? What was it that could have made this happen?

Buck also watched a movie about body swapping called "A Boy Girl Thing". Same basic plot fight-body swap-do something selfless and you get your life back. Only problem they weren't fighting and they both help each other out a lot so what could it be? What was the key to figuring it all out?

He then realized he had to leave now in order to make it to the school on time.

Buck was talking to to Chris's English teacher who showed him the paper he wrote on his best friend 'My Best Friend Buck'

Tears filled his eyes as he read.

~My best friend is Evan Buckley. Everyone calls him Buck. We like to watch movies and play games together. Buck is nice and funny. I wish my Buck lived with me and my dad so I can always see him. One time I did not see him for 3 whole weeks. I missed him so much. Buck is a good friend, but my dad said he was just too sad to see us. I want him to be happy forever. I love my best friend. ~

"Mr. Diaz would you like a copy for Buck too?"

Buck nodded. Eddie had to see this.

Buck was on his way out when he saw Ana headed his way. He didn't know her, but he knew how he felt about Eddie and didn't wanna ruin Eddies shot if he was interested in her. He walked faster and faster. 

"Mr. Diaz"

Buck stopped and turned around with a smile.

"Yes?" Buck smiled.

"Are you doing ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Buck said in a slightly ruder tone than intended.

"Chris seemed a bit worried he said he thought something may be wrong."

"No I'm fine and sorry for how rude I just sounded. I've been a bit stressed, but I will be sure to tell Chris I'm ok. Thanks."

"No problem." Ana said patting his shoulder.

Buck climbed in the truck mind swirling with many thoughts. 

She was really nice, but she was sort of flirting with him. Meaning she's probably interested in Eddie, but like she has a shot. Eddie seems interested in her. Buck was jealous, really jealous. He wanted Eddie to want him in the same way he wants Eddie.

Buck looked at the time and knew that he should get home rather than just sitting in the school parking lot like some weirdo. For once he was actually excited to go home, well to Eddies home, but to be honest most of the time it felt more like home than his own apartment. Having someone to go home to was such an amazing feeling. The situation wasn't very convenient, but at least one good thing had come out of it.


	4. A Day In The Life Of Evan Buckley (As Told By Eddie Diaz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by the title this is how Eddies day as Buck goes.

Eddie got in the Jeep to go to Bucks hoping he’d be able to get through the breakfast without a problem.

Eddie rushed into the bakery to get the muffins. 

“I just need two blueberry muffins.”

He pulled out Bucks wallet to pay and a picture of him, Buck, and Chris fell out. It was from the time they all went to see Santa. This is was one of the first times the three of them went out together. One of Eddies favorite memories.

“You have a beautiful family .” The baker smiled.

“Thank you.” Eddie grinned as he grabbed the muffins and left.

His heart was so full Buck really had this in his wallet, and it was so cute Eddie couldn’t stop smiling. 

Eddie entered Bucks apartment. 

“Where were you?” Maddie crossed her arms.

“Just getting breakfast.” Eddie smiled.

“What about before that. Where were you? I know you weren’t here your bed is made, and you never make your bed.”

“I crashed at Eddies.”

“Oh do tell.” Maddie grinned snatching the bag of muffins.

“Tell what?” Eddie laughed.

“Please . You’ve been into Eddie since..well since you met him. So spill. What happened? Well I don’t need all the details just a basic outline.”

“Nothing happened. Why would something happen? Why do you think I like him?”

“Oh I don’t think you like him. I know you love him.” Maddie teased.

“I what?” Eddie said nearly choking on the muffin.

“You admitted it to me, and I’m pretty sure I knew before you did.” Maddie smiled.

“Um.” Eddie gulped. “You think he knows?”

“I think he knows how he feels about your.”

“How? Eddie asked.

“It’s all in his eyes. So you love him, and he loves you so I say go for it!”

“I don’t know Mads, but I’ll think about it.” Eddie smiled.

“I have to go now, but call me tonight if you need to talk.”

Eddie really liked having such a close relationship with a sibling even if it was just pretend.

“Thanks.” Eddie smiled.

Eddie was kind of bored. Bucks apartment was clean, laundry was done, and there were no dishes to do. He sat bored and sat on the couch. He heard Bucks phone go off.

New Text From Abby Clark: Buck I’m gonna be in town next week. I think we need to talk.

Well what’s even the point he can’t compete with Abby. Buck loved Abby, and he probably still did. Although Eddie couldn’t focus on anything other than the crushing realization that if and when they get their bodies back Buck will probably get back with Abby. Eddie wants him to be happy. Especially since Buck has admitted he’s lonely, but Eddie genuinely meant his invite Buck could come over anytime. Truthfully he wished the three of them lived together all the time. He loved their family time.

After being so in his head he left to go get Chris. He had to really remember I’m Buck not Eddie just so he didn’t do something stupid and confuse anyone and end up looking crazy.

“Hey buddy!” Eddie grinned.

“Bucky I love it when you pick me up.”

“Don’t tell your dad he’ll be jealous.”

“Dad wouldn’t be jealous he. I love him too, but I see him more. I miss you when you aren’t around.”

“You do?”

“Yeah..duh.” Chris giggled.

Eddie felt bad. Was he not having Buck over enough? Could he have helped with the loneliness? Then he felt it a jolt of realization and how even tho him and Chris will have each other it won’t be the same to not have Buck around if he gets back with Abby it will be like a piece of them is missing.

Then shit it happened. Abby was calling him and he definitely can not do this. He’s the last person suited for this due to his feelings for Buck. He might do something selfish and say what he really thinks. Which isn’t great, but the thought of hurting Buck drives Eddie crazy. He knows he’s hurt him before, but he’ll never do it again, and if so he will always everything to make it up to him. He decided to text her instead.

Eddie-Sorry I’m really busy. I’ll call you when I can.

She has to want him back. How could she not he’s the total package. If Eddie could create the perfect person they wouldn’t even come close to Buck he would beat them out In every way possible. He might not be perfect to everyone, but he’s perfect for Eddie.


	5. Being You

Eddie:

Eddie and Chris got home from school and Chris wanted a snack as he always does.

“Buck can you make your nachos?”

This is a disaster Eddie knows what all goes on the nachos, but the problem is he always ends up burning them. Chris might think something is up because Buck always makes them perfectly.

“I have a better idea! Cookies now, and then Pizza for dinner. If your dad wants pizza.”

“Dad always wants pizza, but that’s because he can’t cook.”

“Hey!” Eddie said sounding offended almost forgetting he was supposed to be acting like Buck. “You’re right!” Eddie laughed.

“He can’t cook, but it’s ok he’s still the best dad ever.” Chris smiled.

Eddie smiled. “He’s got the best son ever too.”

“Buck you’re my best friend.” Chris said hugging Eddie tightly.

This was a lot, and Eddie truly wished Buck could experience this himself. Chris clearly loved Buck a lot and Eddie definitely loved him. Maddie said Buck loved him too, but it was scary especially with the possibility of Abby coming back in the picture.

“Bud you’re my best friend too.”

“Daddy will be jealous.”

“Why? Would he be jealous.”

“You are my dads best friend. He talks about you all the time when you aren’t here. I think he misses you when you aren’t together.” Chris said.

“I miss both of you when I’m not here.” Eddie smiled.

Wow he really just got busted for his feelings by his son. Ok so maybe now he was glad he was Buck right now. Everything Chris said was true, but Buck didn’t need to know every detail....well not right now at least.

“Buck you should move in forever.”

“Well what if me, or your dad ever meet someone and then get married. We couldn’t all live together. I don’t think who ever we’d marry would like that.” Eddie laughed.

“Just marry my dad.” Chris shrugged.

“What?” Eddie choked.

“Marry my dad. Then we really could all love together forever and you’d be my dad too!” Chris’s face lit up as he realized all the perks this would have for him. 

“Um.” Eddie gulped.

“Just give dad the eyes he never says no when you do that.”

“Eyes??” Eddie asked.

“Like this.” Chris said batting his eyelashes.

Ok so yeah maybe that did always work when Buck did it. Those eyes tho. He’s already nearly impossible to say no to because Eddie just wants him happy all the time.

“Can this be a secret? I need to figure stuff out before I talk to your dad.” Eddie smiled and Chris nodded.

Buck:

Oh his way home Buck was feeling a lot  
of things. He was excited not to be going home where he’d be alone. He felt such joy in knowing what Chris thought about him. One thing that kept taking over these good feelings was the thought of Ana.

She seems really nice, and she’s beautiful. She’s a teacher so good with kids, and Eddie is interested in her. Buck really doesn’t know how to feel about Abuela saying Eddie loved him. He wanted to believe it so much. Wanted it to be true, but doubt took over. 

Buck got back to Eddies and heard sounds of laughter escaping the open windows as he approached the house. Returning home to this was something he was trying not to get used to. He knew once he was himself again the long lonely days home alone would surely return. Maybe if Eddie dates Ana he can at least stay with Chris during that time, but the thought of Eddie with anyone other than him hurts, but he just wants to see him happy.

“Hey guys!” Buck smiled as he entered the house.

“Dad can we have pizza for dinner?”

“I guess so.” Buck said side eyeing Eddie for approval.

“Hey can I talk to you in the kitchen.” Buck said looking at Eddie.

“Sure.” Eddie nodded following behind.

“Look what Chris wrote.” Buck said tears welling up just thinking about it.

Eddie was soon standing there. Reading it Buck couldn’t read the expression strange since it was his face, but he had no idea what Eddie was thinking.

“We’re so lucky to have you.” Eddie smiled.

“Feelings mutual.” Buck smiled. “If I have to be someone else being you isn’t so bad. Also I um met Ana today.”

“Ok.” Eddie nodded.

“She’s pretty.”

“Yeah.” Eddie said.

“You gonna ask her out?” Buck asked.

“What?”

“I think she likes you.” Buck scoffed.

“Fine you wanna talk about asking someone out?? Abby wants you to call her maybe you can ask her out since dating is on your mind.” Eddie hissed.

“What’s your problem?” Buck rolled his eyes.

“You know what call Abby, don’t call Abby I don’t care, but if that doesn’t work out maybe you can call Ana since you think she’s so pretty.”

“What are you even going on about?” Buck groaned.

“I don’t wanna date Ana, but if you like her so much maybe you should.” Eddie hissed.

“Ok well neither do I, and I don’t wanna get back with Abby either.”

“Ok then.”

“Yeah ok.”

“Dad! Buck! Stop fighting. If you ever wanna get married you need to get along.”

“Sorry bud just a misunderstanding.” Buck said.

“Shit. Um let’s just forget about that. Chris was just rambling earlier. He just wants us all to live together forever.”

“He does?” Buck smiled.

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded.

“So work tomorrow.” Buck sighed.

“Work is gonna be a lot. At least we’re qualified to do each other’s jobs. So we won’t be putting lives in danger.” Eddie said.

“Yeah. We really gotta bring it tomorrow so the team doesn’t catch on.” Buck admitted.

“Don’t be an idiot and we’ll be ok.” Eddie laughed.

“What?” Buck said.

“Like when you do something really dangerous with out thinking.” 

“Hey you cut your rope! So I mean you’re an idiot just like me.”

“Guess that’s why we’re so good together.” Eddie smiled before clearing his throat. “Friends I mean. We make a good team.”

“We sure do.” Buck smiled 

Buck loved that. Eddie thought of them as a team. The whole friend line isn’t exactly what he likes to hear, but they are friends and he’s forever grateful of that. It’s just Buck wants more he tries not to think about it, tries not to love Eddie more than a friend, but no matter what he does he can’t stop. However, while pleased to know Eddie isn’t interested in Ana he still knows it’s inevitable for Eddie to meet someone and eventually he’ll probably get married again. He’s so amazing anyone would be lucky to call him their husband, and when this happens Eddie won’t do it intentionally, but Buck will slowly be pushed out of their lives. He won’t be there multiple nights a week anymore, but as long as Eddie is happy that’s all Buck cares about. 

“Hey so we need to see if after dinner Carla can stay with Chris. We need to go back to that bar.” Eddie said.

“Already taken care of! Yeah. We are gonna sound insane. So we just act drunk if that happens.”

“Thanks,I’m glad it’s you who is here for Chris. If this happened to me, and anyone else I’d be constantly worried about him. I trust you more than anyone.”

“Really?” Buck grinned.

“Really.” Eddie nodded.

Eddie doesn’t know how perfect those words sound to Buck. He’s falling deeper and deeper in love and there’s no way to stop it.

After dinner they went back to the bar unsure of what lies ahead.

“Excuse me.” Buck said. “Is the bartender from two nights ago here? We really need to talk to him.”

“You’re looking at him.” The bartender smiled.

“No it wasn’t you. He was kinda short with dark hair.” Eddie said.

“Well then you must be mistaken on the bar because there’s me and the other bartender is a blonde woman.”

“Oh ok.” Buck sighed and they left the bar.

When they got to Bucks jeep there was a bar napkin with a note tucked under the windshield wiper:

~”Life is like a puzzle. Find the missing piece to be whole once more.”~

“Oh ok it really is like the fortune cookie.” Eddie groaned.

“We need some rest, but tomorrow after work we will try to figure out what exactly this message means.“


	6. Puzzled

Buck:

As the two of them were leaving the bar Buck exhaled deeply.

“Wants wrong?” Eddie asked.

“Well it said we need to find what’s missing. I hate to even say this, but should you stay at my place? Maybe then we’ll both see more clearly on what it is? I don’t know nevermind.”

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea. I mean not my favorite, but if we wanna figure this out maybe tonight I’ll stay at your place, and tomorrow too if we aren’t back to ourselves.”

“Ok so drop me off and then go to my place I guess.” Buck shrugged.

Eddie drove back to his house dropping Buck off. Carla couldn’t believe how early he was getting back.

“Back so soon?” Carla laughed. “Guess that means tonight wasn’t the night you told him.”

“What?” Buck nearly choked.

“You love him.”

Buck went wide eyed.

“Relax I just figured it out because I have eyes. Everyone sees it, well Buck might not, But that boy looks at you like you hung the moon.”

“Really?” Buck gulped. He hadn’t been aware of how obvious he was until now. Eddie had to know.

“Yeah. It may not be my place to tell you, but you two both need just admit it already. I only say this because I can see how much happier you both are when you’re together.”

“Yeah? I didn’t know I thought maybe it was just one sided.” Buck sighed.

“Definitely not one sided. Ok well goodnight Eddie. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” Carla smiled as she headed to the door.

“See ya.” Buck nodded.

Buck got ready for bed and laid there with thoughts of what’s missing from his life. He’s got a good job, a nice place, friends, and family. What more could a guy need? Then he thought of his problems and the biggest one that stuck out was loneliness. Eddie....Eddie and Chris are what’s missing. With Eddie and Chris he feels happiest, he feels the most like himself. He feels whole. It’s not that a romantic relationship is required for his happiness. It’s that he can’t keep hiding this. If he admits that’s the piece that’s missing maybe he’ll be back to himself. Even if Eddie isn’t interested and Abuela and Carla are wrong. Knowing the truth has got to be better than the constant worrying Buck does of Eddie accidentally finding out. If he tells him he’ll have more control over the situation.

Buck looked at the clock he had been thinking a lot and he can’t call Eddie it’s too late. Telling Eddie at work, or before work probably isn’t a good idea, but if he waits until after does that mean he’s putting it off? If he keeps putting it off will he ever be able to tell Eddie?

Eddie:

Eddie entered Bucks apartment it was dark and quiet. He’d never seen it like this. It’s usually so lively and at night you don’t have the warm glow shining through the windows. He’s been here at night, but that’s always when there’s more people here. Eddie felt low he can imagine the loneliness Buck must feel. It breaks his heart. This place feels like it has no life in it.

Eddie got ready for bed and laid down trying to analyze the clue. The truth is he was pretty sure he knew what it meant. Abuela had called him out, he could tell by things Carla always says that she knows, and Maddie unintentionally told him. So there’s three very intelligent women who all see it. Buck is also very smart, people may not give him the credit he deserves but Eddie thinks it’s so sexy when Buck rambling on about whatever it is he’s been researching lately.

There’s no point in trying to deny it. It’s Buck that’s missing it has to be. When Buck is with him, and Chris they’re all happier. When Buck is at their house it feels warmer, brighter, his presence is so comforting. Even Chris sees they Eddie loves him. 

Eddie checked the time realizing it is too late to call Buck. He wanted to tell him now. Call him, or actually drive to him he wanted to tell him to his face...well even if the face he’d see was his own he’d be looking at. This is a conversation they need to have soon, but when? Before work or during work isn’t a good idea so after is the best choice....maybe if he can work up the nerve to actually admit it aloud. 

Eddie woke up in the morning excited while simultaneously terrified. Today was the day where he finally admits the thing he tried not to let happen. He’s not embarrassed to love Buck. He was just scared he could potentially lose Buck, but for the first time in along time he now believes maybe Buck could feel the same way. He knows Buck and deep down it’s just his fear that held him back there is no way Buck would cut him out if he didn’t feel the same. Bucks kindness is part of the reason Eddie fell so deeply in love with Buck so quickly.


	7. Home

Eddie: 

Eddie walked into the fire station completely ready to tell Buck they have to talk after work. This was a lot easier when he was actually looking at himself, because something about Bucks eyes they’re so easy to get lost in. His lashes and the way he always bats them just make Eddie forget what he intends to say and it becomes all jumbled.

“Hey I think I figured this out. Can we talk after work...alone is probably better.” Eddie said.

“Yeah I have an idea too.” Buck smiled.

Buck ran off to the kitchen swiping some pancakes.

“Thanks cap I’m starved.” Buck licked his lips.

The whole team just stared before erupting in laughter.

“That was such a good Buck impression.” Hen laughed.

“10/10.” Chimney nodded.

“Ok Eddie just don’t make a mess.” Bobby laughed.

Eddie shot Buck a look, they’d barely been there and he’s already acting like himself when he needs to be acting like Eddie.

Eddie motioned Buck to follow him before sneaking off to the supply closet. 

“Ok clearly this isn’t working so I know this isn’t the best place to say it. I was thinking of something more private and....romantic.” Eddie sighed.

“What?” Buck said sure he’d heard Eddie wrong.

“Well.” Eddie said before the alarm went off signaling a call. “Later ok.”

“Later.” Buck nodded before the rushed out. 

The rest of the shift was incredibly busy. They barely had any downtime to even be able to talk. Which was bad, but Eddie was ok with it. The fire station doesn’t really have the ambiance he imagined for a love confession. Although the fantasies in his head of how he always dreams of doing it will be nothing like the reality of what’s to come, but he doesn’t need some over the top set up or anything all he needs there is Buck, and hopefully Buck feels it too.

Buck: 

Buck saw Eddie packing his bag and approached him.

“Hey so Carla has Chris so we can go back to my place. To talk.” Buck gulped.

“I’ll see you there.” Eddie nodded before heading out the door.

Buck exhaled deeply he saw something he hadn’t noticed before. The picture of him and Chris from the day of the tsunami was taped up in the back of Eddies locker. Buck felt like his heart skipped a beat knowing Eddie had this. This made Buck feel so special because Eddie wasn’t even in this picture and Eddie could have printed any picture but he chose this specific picture.

Buck got back to his apartment it felt weird seeing it through Eddies it looked the same, but right now it didn’t have the feeling of loneliness that had been all to familiar lately, but that was probably because he knew Eddie was there or would be soon. He had no idea where Eddie was.

“Buck I’m out here.” Eddie yelled from the deck.

There were candles and some wine on the table.

“So I was thinking about the clue. About what’s missing and I think I know what it is.” Buck said.

“Me too, but you go first.” Eddie smiled.

“I feel like when I’m not with you and Chris I’m just waiting and hoping to be near u soon. Being you made me realize just how much I want this. Like us together.” Buck said letting out a deep breath. 

“My family is complete when you’re in it. I’m sorry I didn’t realize how much better it is when you’re with us. I’m even more sorry anytime you felt alone. I just didn’t know what amount of time was appropriate to invite you over because I’m in love with you and I hadn’t been ready to tell you. Truth is I want you there as much as possible.” Eddie admitted.

“I love you too.” Buck smiled.

A sudden flash of light and a flick of the power went off and the man Buck was now looking at in the glow of the flickering candles was no longer himself it was Eddie. 

“I’m me again.” Buck said.

“I can finally do this.” Eddie said before grabbing Buck and kissing him as the power came back on.

“So do you wanna move in with me. Like I want you there. This is so soon and I know all we did was admit the truth and kiss once, but please move in.” Eddie sighed.

“Hmm.” Buck smirked and grabbed Eddie kissing him again. “I think two kisses really pushed this relationship closer to a place where I could consider moving in. Maybe we need a few more.” Buck shrugged.

“I think I can work with that.” Eddie bit his lip before kissing Buck again.

“How about some of that wine.” Buck said. “We can stay here tonight . Carla offered to stay with Chris so we can stay here as long as you want.”

“Bit presumptuous Buckley. What kind of guy do you think I am?”

“You asked me to move in after one kiss....am I expected to crash on the couch? If that’s the case it’s a big no.”

“Lucky for you my bed fits two. I mean if you’re interested.”

“Yeah I think I could handle it.”

“You think so?”

“I know.”

“Let’s go home.” Eddie smiled. “ I know we’re already rushing this, but I think whatever happens when it happens will be the right time.”

“You’re right....Home. I like the sound of that. If I’m being honest your house feels more like home than this place ever has.”

“Hey it’s our house now, and it feels more like a home when you’re in it. I’m sorry if you ever felt alone I was barely here and I can see how coming here wasn’t something you’d ever really look forward to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked it❤️ This was a lot of fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Movication: movie education ; from pitch perfect


End file.
